Will and Elizabeth: Drabbles
by RHrJamJavaJunkiePrincess2010
Summary: This is my collection of Will and Elizabeth drabbles in the month leading up to AWE. All written preAWE. You'll find AU and normal fics, some PreCOTBP and some PostAWE AU. Enjoy! NO SPARRABETH! T to be safe.
1. Eiffel Tower

Okay…this drabble is probably going to be the first chronologically (they've just turned twelve)…and then one more drabble and no more modern! I've really enjoyed my first experiences with modern AU, it's really fun. Hope you enjoy!

When the final bell of the day rang, all of the students of M. Cher's French class stood up instantaneously and began packing their things. However, Elizabeth Swann lingered and stopped to ask her teacher a few more questions. She and her best friend Will Turner typically walked home together, so when Will got to the door, he waited for Elizabeth to finish so as to not leave without her. When she finally came, she did so rather quickly and was blushing. Will hastened to catch up with her and felt an unfamiliar knot forming in his stomach and lump in his throat.

"So what did you think of French today?" Will asked her, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Oh, it was great. I simply loved learning about the Eiffel Tower," Elizabeth said, smiling. "It sounds _so_ romantic…I've always dreamed of going there with someone special…" She sighed and stared off into space. Will felt the knot tighten.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Like who?"

"Who?"

"Who would you want to go with?" Elizabeth paused.

"Haven't really decided yet…but I'll let you know when I do."


	2. The Pub

Okay…drabble number three! I love not having plans on Saturdays! This goes back a few years, Will and Elizabeth are thirteen-years-old, and rather mischievous, I think you'll find. The first half of these drabbles are all modern day, but the scale is that they were born in 1987, so the stories that take place when they're 20 are the only ones that take place in 2007. The youngest they'll be is 13, like in this one. Hope you enjoy!

_Ping_. Will Turner sat straight up in bed. _Ping_. He pushed his hair out of his face and looked over at his digital clock. It was 11:26 PM. _Ping_. He walked over to his window and lifted it open, narrowly dodging the third rock that was being thrown against it. He rubbed his eyes and saw Elizabeth Swann standing outside two stories below. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. He'd known her since they were eight, when his father became the manager of one of her father's chain of shops, but recently he had been thinking of her differently and anticipating their meetings more and more.

"Hey Will!" She called. "Come on, get dressed and come down!"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing down there, it's freezing!? My parents aren't home, if they come back and I'm not here I'll be in real trouble!" Will told her, rubbing his arms from the cold air pouring into his room.

"They aren't coming back anytime soon, trust me! Now come on! You've still got your fire ladder, haven't you?" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Well, _yes_, but Elizabeth you promised you wouldn't sneak out any more after getting _the Goblet of Fire_ at midnight this summer!" Will protested.

"Well, I changed my mind! Come on, hurry!" Will looked at her again and sighed. He started to put on his jeans and coat.

"Stupid hormones," he muttered as he went into his parents' room to fetch the fire ladder. Ten minutes later, the two were on their bikes speeding down a hill.

"Would you mind telling me where we're going?" Will said.

"Right here, actually," Elizabeth said, putting her feet down as a break. They were next to one of the more popular pubs in downtown London. They dropped their bikes. Elizabeth ducked down and walked over to a window, gesturing Will to follow her. He did so, and she raised her head, peering into one of the windows. Will followed her lead again, his eyes widening as he observed the scene inside. He tried to stifle a laugh, and Elizabeth was already giggling uncontrollably.

"Look…there's my parents, and yours, and Nick's, and Maria's…a whole group of them!" Will whispered. Inside there was a group of about fifteen or twenty adults they knew, who all appeared to be _extremely _drunk.

"What _is_ your father doing, Elizabeth?" He breathed.

"I think he's trying to impersonate that American, Britney Spears," She said, full out laughing now.

"Who's that man your father's with, Will?" She asked him. "He seems to be even drunker than my father!"

"Er…something Sparrow, I think," Will said. His eyes widened. "Duck!" he yelled as a beer bottle came flying threw the window. Both of the young teenagers were both laughing hysterically at this point. Their laughter began to subside and they looked at each other.

"Thank you for taking me here, Elizabeth," Will said.

"It was no problem," Elizabeth said, picking herself up and beginning to brush off some of the dirt on her jeans.


	3. Shades of Lipstick

Here's Lipstick! Hope you enjoy! Happy Willabeth Month! 

"So what do you think of this shade?" A nervous, fourteen-year-old Elizabeth Swann asked her best friend.

"It's nice…I liked the previous one better, though," Will responded somewhat wearily. "Why are you asking my opinion anyway?"

"I don't know…I just want to get an opinion besides my fathers," Elizabeth told him. "I'm just so much more accustomed to wearing lip gloss that I'm really self conscious when it comes to lipstick."

"Well, it still looks fine," Will told her.

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled.

"But why are you even wearing lipstick? If you're fine with lip gloss then just wear that," Will said.

"Well…it's just that now there are all of these upper society parties that my father wants me to go to…and there are a lot of boys there my age…and I kind of want my first kiss, and I think that boys might like lipstick better" She admitted shyly. Will felt his heart jump in his throat.

"Oh…" There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Will knew and accepted his crush on Elizabeth, but she wasn't sure what her feelings were towards her best friend.

"Will," Elizabeth said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Will said, his throat becoming dryer with every minute.

"Would…would you give me my first kiss? Just to see what its like…and you can tell me if I'm okay or if there's any hope for me or anything," She said in a rush. Any moisture previously in Will's throat vanished instantly.

"Oh…"

"Well if you don't want to," Elizabeth said quickly.

"No, no…sure…I can…" Will said, trying to reassure her.

"Oh…okay then…" Elizabeth moved closer to him and awkwardly moved her face closer to his. Finally, he moved forward and quickly kissed her. It was very light, but it was more than a quick peck. After a couple seconds Will broke apart, and Elizabeth inhaled sharply, her eyes wide.

"I…I…thanks," She muttered, blushing.

"No problem," Will said shakily, thinking that it was the biggest understatement he had ever said. Elizabeth's smile faded briefly as she studied Will's face, and then her smile returned much wider.

"Now _that_ shade looks great on you!" Elizabeth said approvingly.


	4. Manicure

Hi everyone! This one is closely tied to "Lip Stick" because me being a complete klutz with make-up, hair, manicures, and anything associated with beauty, I tend to lump all of the previous together. This also happens to be my second "birthday" drabble. Hope you enjoy!

"H-Here's your present, Elizabeth…I hope you like it," fifteen-year-old Will Turner said, holding out a crisp, white envelope somewhat nervously.

"Aw, Will! It was so sweet of you to get me something; you know you didn't have to!" Elizabeth said, giving her best friend a hug and taking the envelope from him.

"No-no, I really wanted to," Will replied earnestly. Ever since he had gotten his first kiss from Elizabeth, his crush had not been satisfied, if anything, it had tripled. She had never brought up the subject of the kiss, so Will assumed that she had forgotten and therefore did not return his feelings of wanting to be more-than-friends.

"Oh, a gift certificate for a free manicure! Thanks Will, Ana and I can go next weekend! It was so thoughtful of you!" Elizabeth said, giving him a second hug that sent shivers down his spine.

"No problem…I figured that since you were wearing make-up now…you might want to do something like this every now and then," Will said. She smiled. "You-you used to check every single shade with me, remember?"

"Yeah…yeah, I remember," Elizabeth said with a small grin.


	5. Lighthouse

Okay, going back to Thursday's drabble word…which was Lighthouse. This was actually the original idea I had for the word. I came up with a different idea later, but I'm going back to this idea. Hope you enjoy!

"Elizabeth, are you _positive_ that this is safe?" Will asked doubtfully.

"Oh come on, I did this all the time when I was younger. It's perfectly safe!" Elizabeth reassured him, rolling her eyes. The two were walking along the second floor of the base of an old lighthouse near the sea. Elizabeth's family owned a summer home by the beach about half a mile away, and this summer Elizabeth's parents had allowed her to bring a friend. After some begging and protesting that Will was indeed her best friend and that her only other close friend, Ana, was visiting America with her family, the fifteen-year-old had finally gotten permission to bring Will.

"Wait, we're here," Elizabeth said, holding out her arms to stop Will. "This is the ladder that leads to the top of the lighthouse. Suddenly there was a bright shot of lighting coming through the sky like a blister followed by the sharp boom of thunder. The gentle pitter-pat of raindrops began. First it was slowly and infrequently but it began escalating in speed and number by the minute.

"Maybe…maybe we should go back," Will suggested, his voice cracking.

"What? Do you have a problem with thunderstorms young William?" Elizabeth said teasingly.

"No…I just think we should go back. Tall objects attract lightning, you know," He said, quickly defending himself.

"Then come on!" Elizabeth said, beginning to climb the ladder. Will took a deep breath and followed her. Twenty-seven steps later (Will had been counting), the two finally reached the top where there was a small platform on which one could stand and look out at the surrounding landscape. All around where boxes with things like old dolls and decks of cards inside. Different pictures of friends of Elizabeth's and movie posters were taped up, covering the walls and the windows. There were different blankets and pillows as well. Books and notebooks were scattered everywhere.

"This is me," Elizabeth whispered as Will looked around in awe. "This is my soul. I discovered this place when I was only four and my family came out here for the first time. These are all of my toys and pictures and everything that's been building up since I was little. Everything about me, my evolution, and my personality, my everything is here. I would disappear up here for hours at a time up here. No one's ever seen this place before. But I wanted to show you."


	6. Victoria's Secret

Okay, number five, Victoria's Secret! Lol! Hope you guys like this one, it was fun to write!

One late afternoon in mid-January, Will Turner found himself on a busy London street being worn out with questions from Michael Gillette, one of his fellow classmates. Gillette was very much a follower, and unfortunately for Will, had picked Will as his person to follow and practically worship. Will was hoping that this might change once they both got to college and made new friends.

"Because I was thinking that we could fill out our applications together, I'm thinking about going into police work after college what about you? Or maybe the navy, that would be fun, as long as I'm involved and serving the crown. What about you? You want to help out too, right? And also…"

"You know Michael? I've just realized that I've seen a friend of mine in this store," Will interrupted without turning around. "So…so I'll see you later," He added as he pushed open the door. It only took a minute before it registered with Will that he had accidentally entered a _Victoria's Secret_ and was very much out of place while surrounded by several teenage girls. In shock he stumbled forward a little bit and promptly crashed into another classmate of his, Elizabeth Swann. Will had harbored a deep crush on Elizabeth for a long time and could not have picked a better person to be embarrassed in front of. She dropped the four boxes she had been carrying.

"Oh my God!" They both exclaimed. Elizabeth looked mortified as she quickly began picking up the objects that had fallen out of their boxes.

"I am so sorry!" She whispered.

"No…no, don't be," Will said, trying to help her and at the same time being too embarrassed to pick up the items that had been in the boxes.

"No, it's just that…I hadn't been really gone shopping here in about a year, and…" Elizabeth tried to explain.

"You've grown in the last year," Will finished without realizing what he was saying. He quickly shut his eyes and they both blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I meant…not that I…I mean everyone grows…in other ways…I mean…"

"It's all right, Will," Elizabeth said, trying to laugh it off. She quickly re-stacked the boxes.

"Okay, well, I suppose I'll see you around," Will said, still extremely embarrassed from the encounter.

"Yeah…maybe at the beach party on the coast at the end of school," Elizabeth said, referring to the new bikini she knew Will had seen.

"Yeah…yeah…or just at school," Will said.

"Bye Will," Elizabeth laughed as she exited the shop.

"Bye," Will breathed, watching her leave in awe.

"What the hell am I still doing in here?!"


	7. Cell Phone

Okay…still trying to catch up on the different words! Here's cell phone…I'm trying to do all of them slowly but surely, and not necessarily in the right order! Here's "Cell Phone!" Hope you enjoy!

"Hey Will," Elizabeth said somewhat wearily trying to smile. The two were meeting to take their annual end-of-the-year walk through the park in London. It was something they'd done since they had gone to school together just to have some time to talk and clear their heads from the school year. It was now their last year of secondary school, and the following year the young adults would be going to college.

"Hey Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Will asked. "Why haven't you been answering my calls or text messages?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I got my cell phone taken away. It's only for the summer, though, because Father and I had decided a long time ago that I would start paying for service once I graduated," Elizabeth explained. "He said that I had gone _way_ over the limit and that the bill was through the roof…."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Will said sympathetically.

"Yeah…it's all right…" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well then…I suppose if we want to communicate we'll just have to spend all of our days together," Will said, only half-joking.

"Yeah…I'd like that…it'll be like when we were kids," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Then c'mon, our walk in the park awaits," Will said, gesturing.


	8. Checking Out the Library

Okay…I decided to take a crack at this drabble writing! It's AU modern, and Will and Elizabeth are freshmen in college…here's a brief encounter of theirs at the library! It was the word of the day for April 25th, but I'm just getting to write it now! Enjoy!

18-year-old Will Turner was browsing through the fiction section of the public library one Saturday afternoon. There was a very dull silence surrounding him. The only sound was that of his shoes brushing against the carpet as he moved along. He stopped to take out an interesting looking book when he found himself looking through the shelf to see one of his classmates, Elizabeth Swann. He had gone to elementary and secondary school with her and was quite fond of her, much more than she probably realized.

"Will Turner?" She asked incredulously and playfully. He smiled and nearly choked.

"Elizabeth?"

"What are you doing here on a Saturday? Ever heard of fresh air?" She joked.

"Oh…no…just looking for a new book, I haven't read much for fun lately," He explained. He saw her starting to put her book back on the shelf and quickly added, "And yourself?" She glanced down the aisle and rolled her eyes.

"Oh…James is checking out books for his term paper," She said. It was common knowledge that senior James Norrington had been dating her for some time now, although everyone also knew that she wasn't nearly as fond of him as he was of her. She held on to her book and continued to walk down the aisle. Will quickly put his back and followed her voice.

"So what book are you looking for?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular…"

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Read them, loved them."

"Lord of the Flies?"

"Read it. Fascinating, but I'm looking for something different."

"Lost Years of Merlin?"

"Not big on mythology…" They had reached the end of the aisle and were now face to face. She held up the book she had picked up for him to see.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Elizabeth offered. Will laughed.

"Now_ that_ sounds like you," he told her.

"Then check it out," Elizabeth told him, grinning. She placed the book in his hands and went back down the aisle she had just come from.

Hope you liked! Please review!


	9. The Zoo

Okay, here's a little drabble for the Zoo! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll keep this one really short, because I know that most of these have been a little too long for a drabble.

"Could it be _any_ hotter?" Elizabeth complained as they walked through the crowded zoo.

"Oh, in July, it'll get _much _hotter," Will Turner responded. "Also, I thought it was _your_ idea to come here."

"Well, I haven't come here since I was little…and you used to work here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, when I was fourteen. C'mere, it's one of the coolest places in the entire Zoo," Will said, pulling on her hand to a door leading to the reptile room. He opened the door to reveal a deserted and empty room. It was _extremely _cool and very refreshing to the over-heated Elizabeth.

"It's lovely in here!" she declared smiling. She put her arms around Will's neck and began to slowly make out with him.

"I-oh-I'm sorry!" one embarrassed employee said as he accidentally interrupted them. The young couple giggled and picked up where they left off.


	10. Car

Okay, here's the drabble for April 26th! I must say, I love whoever invented drabbles, they're such a wonderful distraction from weekend homework!

"You got me a _car?!_"

"What? A guy isn't allowed to buy his girlfriend a car for her birthday?"

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth flung her arms around Will's neck in appreciation. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and gave a little squeal. She walked over to the car and began running her hand along the side of it. It was a small car, pale blue, not particularly fancy, probably second hand, but it was very clean and appeared to be in perfect condition.

"I guessed since it was your twenty-first birthday and all, you deserved something special…" Will said sheepishly. "And you've complained about how the buses are always crowded, and how far my flat is from your father's house…."

"I have," Elizabeth consented.

"And you've always said how you've never been to a drive-in movie…"

"I have."

"And one of your dream vacations is to tour England and Scotland's countryside by car…"

"It is."

"And you like watching Pimp My Ride, which has to be because of _some_ interest in cars."

"That's true."

"So…great!" Will said finally, grinning. Elizabeth walked back around the car.

"I think you owe me something," She told him, holding out her hand.

"What?" Will asked stupidly.

"The keys!" Elizabeth laughed, "Come on, let's go!" Will handed her the keys and let her take the wheel. They both fastened their seatbelts.

"So where are we going to go?" Will asked as she turned to their favorite oldies radio station.

"I was thinking just driving and seeing where the road takes us," she shrugged. "I mean, that's what car rides were made for, right?"


	11. London

All right…I'm going to try to keep up with all of the drabbles because I've decided that I

love writing them, so here's drabble number four!

"You want to try telling me where we're going?" 21-year-old Elizabeth Swann asked her fiancée. "Lunch was absolutely lovely, but don't you think we had both better be getting back to work?"

"No…I want to give you something," Will insisted.

"Will, you don't have to give me anything!" Elizabeth laughed. "I know we got engaged last week, but you gave me a ring, there's nothing else I need!"

"Well, just look where we are!" Will told her, parking the car and unfastening his seatbelt. Elizabeth looked up and saw the famous London Eye, a Farris Wheel shaped object that usually took visitors up in the air to view the city.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I've never been up there, but I've always wanted to go!"

"Yeah, I know," Will said. "Come on, let's get tickets."

After waiting in line for a few minutes, the two finally boarded their compartment. After they entered at walked over to one of the windows, Will placed his hands over Elizabeth's eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to remove his hands. "I'm going to miss everything as we go up!" He kept his hands firmly over her eyes.

"No, I want you to be surprised! It's called 'building up the anticipation!'" Elizabeth sighed playfully and waited as they slowly went up into the air. Twenty minutes later, Will finally said, "All right, are you ready for your gift?"

Elizabeth nodded and Will lifted his hands. She let out a small gasp as she saw the entire city from the sky.

"Elizabeth, all of London is yours."


	12. Theatre

Okay…I still need to go back and catch up on previous drabbles, but inspiration finally hit me, so here's the newest drabble!

"Oh, come on Elizabeth, you can tell me!" Will begged. His fiancée laughed.

"Yes, as I have the ability to speak I believe I can, but the fact remains that I don't _want_ to tell you!" Elizabeth replied playfully yet still with the protectiveness and shyness of someone withholding a secret.

"Really Elizabeth, what is it you used to want to do when you grew up?" Will said. "And I swear I won't laugh. You can trust me with anything!"

"Swear?" Elizabeth said seriously.

"Swear!" Will nodded vigorously.

"I wanted to go into musical theatre…you know, be an actress on the London stage," She finally admitted shyly. Will's eyes widened and it was clear that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You swore!" She told him reproachfully.

"I'm not laughing! You're a great actress and have a beautiful voice…I'm just trying to picture you dancing…" Will told her, placing his fist over his mouth to try to keep from laughing.

"You don't think I can dance? Well that needs to be fixed, William Turner," Elizabeth told him, hitting him with one of the pillows from the sofa on which they'd been sitting. She walked over to her iHome where her iPod was lying. She quickly scanned through her playlists until she came upon what she was looking for. She pressed the center button and took a deep breath, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse. Will's eyes widened as he heard the introduction to a song from a few years ago coming out of the speakers.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
no fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Elizabeth began to dance in a way that Will had most certainly _not_ seen her dance before. It was a bit elaborate, very suggestive, and proved that she _could_ dance.

"Your opinion after seeing me dance?" Elizabeth questioned as soon as the song was over.

"First question…why is "Hip's Don't Lie" on your iPod and how do you have a seemingly choreographed dance to it?" Will asked.

"It was for a counselor talent show at a summer program I worked at a few years ago," Elizabeth explained.

"All right then…and yes…you can dance _extremely_ well," Will said, laughing.

"Well enough to be on the London stage?" She asked.

"Maybe…"

"I could always do another song to convince you," Elizabeth told him.

"If it's anything like the last one, then by all means, Miss Swann. By all means."


	13. What Happens in February

All right, here's the Valentine's Day drabble! Yayness! I feel a bit drawn to these fics of the young Will and Elizabeth. This is our favorite pirate couple reflecting on a Valentine's Day moment of their youth in flashback form. The part that's in the flashback was actually inspired by a Valentine's Day of another favorite couple of mine, although the circumstances are slightly different, because the other couple was actually dating when that conversation too place…. So there's a hint, kudos to those who guess it correctly! By the way, when Will and Elizabeth are engaged, they're twenty-one. Hope you enjoy!

"I must say, Will, this has got to be one of my favorite Valentine's Day experiences so far…" Elizabeth said, sighing contentedly, resting her head on her fiancé's chest. She gently swung his hand back and forth in his as they walked along the street in London making their way to Will's flat.

"I thought you'd like it," Will said, smiling.

"Dinner at that lovely French restaurant," Elizabeth began.

"And then a drive along the Thames at sunset," Will continued.

"Then a show on the stage…"

"And finally gelato."

"Now back to your place to watch old movies," Elizabeth said, smiling happily.

"I agree…it's been a lovely evening," Will said. Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"Do you remember the first time the two of us discussed Valentine's Day?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I don't think so…could you refresh my memory?" Will said, genuinely confused.

"_Well_," Elizabeth began with a grin. "We were thirteen, I believe…"

_Eight years ago…_

_"So…it's February now…" Elizabeth said in a would-be-casual voice._

_"Yep," Said Will, not catching on. _

_"You know what February means, right? I mean, what happens in February?" Elizabeth said, nudging him. Will remained clueless._

_"Uh…Groundhog's Day? American President's Day? Oh!" Will said, suddenly remembering. "Dental Health Month!" Elizabeth smacked her forehead._

_"_Valentine's Day_," She said. _

_"Ohh…yeah, well, I typically don't celebrate Valentine's Day," Will said. "I never had a girlfriend…so…I never really thought about it."_

_"Oh, okay," Elizabeth said, biting her lip. Then she gently kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Well, Happy Valentine's Day…even if you don't celebrate it," She said, walking off feeling slightly pleased with herself and disappointed at the same time._

Eight years later…

"I did NOT say anything remotely like that!" Will replied indignantly.

"You most certainly DID say that!" Elizabeth argued, laughing. "You never could pick up a hint."

"Oh really?" Will said, raising his eyebrows. "Well what do you take this hint to mean?" He slowly pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted much longer than a couple minutes. Elizabeth slowly pulled away.

"I take it to mean we'll be doing a bit more at your apartment than watching old movies," Elizabeth said.

"Right you are, Miss Swann."


	14. Attack of the Blender

Okay…trying to keep up with the whole "One drabble a day" thing! Thank you so much for all of the support y'all've been giving me! I've really appreciated it! This one's a bit conventional, I suppose, but it was what came to me when I thought of, "Blender." So…here it is! Hope you enjoy!

"Well…that's certainly a useful gift," Will Turner remarked as his fiancée opened the box that had been an early wedding gift from his cousin.

"Yeah…I mean, it's definitely something we'll need…" Elizabeth said, taking the blender out of the box it had come in. The two had spent the entire day moving all of their things into the new flat Will had bought for them. Their wedding was to take place in a week, so after they finished unpacking they set themselves to the task of opening all of the wedding gifts that people unable to attend the ceremony had sent.

"Will, do you actually know how to use a blender?" Will thought for a moment.

"Um…not exactly…I mean, I suppose it's not all that hard to figure out…why, do you?" He asked her quickly.

"Well…I think I know how to make a strawberry smoothie…suppose we give it a test run?" Elizabeth suggested.

"All right then," Will consented. "Here, I'll call them to thank them."

"Sure," Elizabeth said, starting to get ingredients out of the refrigerator. Will walked into the next room where their only phone was currently hooked up.

"Yeah…we really like it, it's great…. Elizabeth's trying it out right now, actually," Will said into the receiver. "Okay…great…thanks! Bye." He hung up the phone and almost immediately heard the sound of an explosion from the kitchen followed by a shriek.

"Will!" Will started running into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that there was a reddish-pink liquid splattered here and there. His eyes quickly scanned the kitchen until he rested them on Elizabeth, who was facing the blender with her eyes shut whose entire face was covered in the pink goo.

"It was working perfectly fine!" She complained, frustrated. And then I just pressed a button on accident and the top flew off and the smoothie exploded everywhere! Will slowly made his way over to where Elizabeth was standing, obviously trying very hard not to laugh. He finally reached her and gently stuck out his tongue and licked her nose. He slowly swallowed the bit he had just licked and then licked her cheek a couple of times, finally placing his tongue in her mouth and kissing her.

"Hm…I like that…do you come in any other flavors?"


	15. Summer Rain

Okay…with this drabble, I am now caught up with the words! This is probably the "oldest" one that I'll be writing, since this takes place during their wedding, and I'm trying to keep the drabbles, especially the modern ones, while their either friends, dating, or engaged. So without further ado, here's Summer Rain!

To Elizabeth, it was one of the most pleasurable sensations in the world, second only to the feeling that she got when she and Will kissed. Other girls would complain of how dirty and wet they got, but Elizabeth absolutely loved walking through the grass while it was wet, especially when it was still raining. She loved the feeling of wet blades brushing against her feet and little bits of mud getting caught in the spaces between her toes.

Today had been the day of Will and Elizabeth's wedding celebration. The two had wanted the wedding to take place outside in the hilly part of the countryside during the summer. However, a last minute rain storm had caused the wedding and reception to be hastily moved to the nearby church. Other than that, the ceremony had gone off without a problem and Will and Elizabeth would always remember it as one of the best days of their lives. But after the last song was sung and the last dance danced, there was still one more thing Elizabeth wanted to do.

The last few guests had only just left, but Will couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere inside. As he thanked the guests one more time and the caterers began to pick up their dishes, Will turned his attention outside to where he thought he could make out Elizabeth's figure walking up one of the hills. Her beautiful dress for the reception was a pale baby blue strapless dress that almost went down to her ankles. The bust line was marked with an off-white ribbon that was also along the hem. The ribbon had also held back Elizabeth's hair and was the same color of her shoes. She was now allowing this entire outfit (except for the shoes, which had been left back inside) to become soaking wet in the rain.

"Mrs. Swann-Turner!" Elizabeth turned around to see who had called her. She smiled as she saw her new husband running up the hill to her.

"Hey!" He said, panting slightly. "It's quite an incline! What are you doing up here?"

"It was one of my favorite memories when I was younger…I always loved walking in the hills during the rain during the summer when we would come out here," She told him. "Coming outside and feeling the rain, hearing the birds, smelling the musty air, tasting the moisture…everything." Suddenly the drops of rain starting coming down on their heads more and more frequently.

"Oh, it's starting up harder again," Elizabeth commented. "Come, we should be going back…" Will stopped her with a deep kiss.

"I think it's perfect out here," He said in a small break. He kissed again in the summer rain, and she did not object by any means.


	16. The Fragrance of Marriage

Okay…this is my last modern drabble! Then on to 1720's Willabeth! Hope you guys enjoy this last one…this is the last chronologically. I'm not sure how to order these exactly, but I'll post a list on my account if I get around to it, exams are making things really complicated. Hope you guys enjoy! The word is "Fragrance." Delight in the scents of the Turner apartment!

"Mm…what is that lovely aroma?" Will Turner said, coming out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. His new wife as of two weeks previously smiled as she saw him come in.

"You certainly slept in," Elizabeth remarked.

"It's only nine…and it's Saturday…besides, I'm tired from last night," He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"Making French toast…and there are diced strawberries in the fridge," Elizabeth told him, turning suddenly as she heard a timer go off on the counter behind her. Will released her and went to get the orange juice and berries from the refrigerator.

"What are you baking? It smells delicious," He commented.

"Cookies for the bake sale at church tomorrow…peanut butter with chocolate chips," Elizabeth said, grabbing an oven mitt and taking out the cookies. Will gave her a peck on the cheek and paused for a minute.

"Something else smells _lovely_…new perfume?" Will asked her.

"It's lavender…" Elizabeth said. "Do you like it?"

"Love it," He whispered in her ear.


End file.
